baiser volé
by cristinaharuno
Summary: Pip hizo algo malo...Seras reclama venganza...como respondera el mercenario?


baiser volé

baiser volé

Le observaba lejana, por miedo y timidez. Le vigilaba, escondida detrás de un árbol, mientras él hablaba con sus amigos. No sabia que decir o hacer cuando él estaba cerca, él era... un idiota.

Ella también se sentía estúpida... ¿por qué? Sencillo... se había enamorado de ese idiota y eso le fastidiaba. El amor era extraño, todo comenzó con un beso robado...

Después de ese beso, ella ya no pudo estar tranquila, sentía como si alguien le hubiera robado algo, su primer beso, eso la enfurecía. Juro venganza hacia aquel mercenario que le sacaba de sus casillas.

Lo intento por meses, pero era como si ese castaño se la supiera todas y en más de una ocasión se las había devuelto. ¡Siempre fallaba! Siempre soportando esa molesto sonrisa en su rostro.

Un día sé arto y lo quiso afrontar. Esa misma noche tenían misión en un pequeño pueblo al norte de Londres, ese seria el lugar idóneo. Se quedaron solos, los mercenarios se habían repartido y su amo iba por su cuenta.

"Pip..." - Le llamo, mirándole con fijeza y confianza.

"¿Qué sucede mignonette?"- Pregunto con su usual tono de despreocupación.

"Quiero que me devuelvas lo que es mio..." - Dijo, acercándose amenazadoramente hacia él.

"¿El que?"- No entendía lo que la chica quería decir.

"¡El beso!"- exclamo, estaba colorada, ahora se sentía avergonzada.

"...!- El mercenario solo la miro unos segundos para después echarse a reír.- "mon petit Mignonette, parfois vous sont si innocents"

"Eh?"- Le mira sin entender, ella no sabía francés.

Jajá jajá.- Continuo carcajeándose ante la cara de la rubia.

-¡CAYATE!- Grito, lo tomo por el cuello del uniforme y comenzó a zarandearlo.-¡Devuélvemelo!

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas revenir".- Contesto, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡ ERES UN LADRÓN!"- bramo, estaba furiosa, demasiado.

"No exageres querida..."- Musito, debía admitir que ahora la chica le daba miedo.

"Tu no lo comprendes..."- Musito, mientras intentaba que las lagrimas no abandonaran sus ojos.- "Era...mi primer beso y tu...me lo robaste..."

Le miro detenidamente, creía que ella ya estaría acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, pero ella nunca había besado a alguien, pero nada más lejos de sentirse culpa, se sentía... satisfecho.

"Seras..."- Susurro, pasándose la lengua por los labios.- "Me gustaría decir que lamento haberte robado ese beso pero...no es así..."

Solamente le escucho en silencio, esperando el mínimo error para mandarle al inframundo de disparo con su arma.

"Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado"- Le contexto.

"Si es así..." - sonrió con malicia y se abalanzo contra él, robándole ella un beso.

Al principio se sorprendió, luego cuando asimilo lo que sucedía, le gusto y dejo que la rubia siguiera todo lo que quisiera. Ah los pocos segundos se separo de el, le miro con satisfacción y supremacía.

"Ahora que francesito... ahora eh sido yo quien té a robado un beso."- Dijo con orgullo, encima del mercenario.

"¡ OH, Seras!"- Exclamo, fingiendo falsa molestia e indignación.

"Fastídiate..." - Se cruzo de brazos.

"Esto merece un castigo..." - Dijo, y ahora fue él quien sé avalanzo sobre ella robándole un beso.

Volvió a mirarle con rabia y se lanzo de nuevo a por él, y siguieron así consecutivamente. Estuvieron así por horas, Pip eso no le importaba, es más, le encantaba, ver como Seras se le echaba encima y le besaba, creyendo toda un competición.

El que había dicho que un beso robado era mejor que uno legal, no mentía, porque esos besos, salían a gloria, a un fruto prohibido y le gustaba, y más si eran de aquella Drakulina que le había arrebatado el corazón.

Porque una cosa era cierta, Pip Berdanotte estaba locamente enamorado de, Seras Victoria, la chica policía, alias Mignonette.

...

(con lagrimas en los ojos) al fin... vuelvo con este fic después de tanto tiempo...

Bueno, la realidad es que este fic surgió en un momento de locura, producida por... un arranque tonto... espero que les guste y si no es así, les dejare el numero de mi abogado... es el 666... si... Belcebú es mi abogado, ¿qué quieres? Me hace descuento por ser amiga de Alucard n-n U Dejen review o paquetes bomba, acepto ambos xD


End file.
